disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi-Fu
'Chi-Fu''' is the main antagonist from the 1998 film ''Mulan''. He is voiced by James Hong. Background Chi-Fu is pompous and disliked by most of the cast and even by viewers of the film. He also believes that women are inherently inferior to men—a belief that persists even after Mulan saves China. (Unfortunately, this is a belief that is common among the Chinese to this day, although housewives aren't as common as they were in imperial China even though they're still abused and picked on). Despite this, he doesn't appear to be very fond of the soldiers either, as when he says they're unfit to be soldiers, he says "those BOYS" with disgust and disdain. He also belittles Shang, voicing the opinion that Shang only received his position through family ties (a not unreasonable assumption, seeing as his father was the General of the army). Despite his self-inflated belief of himself, he is very whiny and cowardly. He hates Mulan solely because she is a woman, even going so far as to criticizing her after she saves China, rather than thanking her, which somewhat establishes him as an ingrate. Because of his pompous attitude, he is often teased by the soldiers (ex. In the song "A Girl Worth Fighting For", when he sings "I got a girl back home who's unlike any other", Yao sings back with "Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother"). Despite his negative behavior, he does show a positive trait in being industrious and loyal to the Emperor, as when the Emperor ordered the distribution of conscription notices to all of China, Chi-Fu went as far as to distribute them himself. Appearances ''Mulan Chi-Fu first appears when General Li arrives to inform the Emperor of the Hun invasion, of which Chi-Fu expresses disbelief, citing the strength of the Great Wall. However, the Emperor takes the threat seriously and tasks Chi-Fu with distributing conscription notices to all of China. The notices require one man from every family to serve in the Imperial Army. During this task, Chi-Fu comes to Mulan's village and announces the Emperor's orders. He is insulted when Mulan pleads with him to spare her father, citing Fa Zhou's previous war service. Here is where he first reveals his sexism, telling Fa Zhou to teach his daughter silence in the presence of men, not even dignifying her with a reply to her face. After this task is done, Chi-Fu is next seen with General Li at the military camp. He is dismayed to find that General Li has promoted Li Shang to Captain, putting Shang in charge of training the new recruits, believing Li Shang is too inexperienced and irritated that he only got the promotion simply because he is General Li's son. Chi-Fu is charged with observing the training and, when the recruits are ready, to allow them to report to General Li with the rest of the army. Though the recruits technically complete their training after some time, Chi Fu points out to Li (with relative validity) that this does not make them soldiers, having written a scathing report of their performance. Chi-Fu then goes to bathe, but quickly leaves after being bullied by the army men. Mushu, disguised as an army messenger, delivers him a forged message, which has "orders" that Shang's troops are needed at the war front. Chi-Fu is next seen during the ''Girl Worth Fighting For song sequence, citing his own girl back home (his mother), which brings much mocking from the troops. He hides for most of the Hun battle (because of not being a soldier) after Mushu accidentally fired a cannon causing their position given away to Shan Yu and the Huns, but is next seen discovering Mulan's identity as a woman. He reveals the news to the troops and cites the law which states that Mulan must be executed, as women are forbidden to join the army. Shang spares Mulan's life as he owes Mulan a debt from when she saved his life during the battle. Chi-Fu attempts to argue the matter and begs to execute Mulan, but gives in when Shang refuses to execute her and orders the army to move out. Chi-Fu returns to the Imperial City, alongside the army, to a hero's welcome. He is shown to be the only one who is truly happy, however, as the rest of the platoon is upset about losing Mulan because what Chi-Fu did to her. Chi-Fu disappears for most of the final battle against the Huns. He reappears after Mulan defeats Shan-Yu, angered at his official's hat being burned by the fireworks, citing it as a deliberate attempt on his life. When Shang defends her, noting that Mulan is a hero, Chi-Fu dismisses the thought by arrogantly stating his belief that as a woman, Mulan will never be worth anything (effectively saying that women are worthless). Shang angrily prepares to assault Chi-Fu, but is stopped by the Emperor. Chi-Fu then shows a grin when the Emperor begins to list the faults Mulan has committed, which turns to a look of shock when the Emperor instead honors Mulan by bowing to her. He is the first to follow the Emperor's example by throwing himself down to kow-tow (an Eastern bowing position that consists of kneeling with one's face and palms to the floor). When the Emperor offers Mulan a council position, Chi-Fu attempts to downplay the offer, citing that there are no open council positions, but faints when the Emperor offers Chi-Fu's own council position. However, Mulan declines the offer, leaving Chi-Fu's fate unknown. He is not seen again for the rest of the film. But since he doesn't appear in the sequel, he may have possibly been fired for assaulting Mulan, attempted to murder her and his actions against her while battling the Huns. ''House of Mouse '' Chi-Fu appears briefly in the episode "House of Genius". Gallery Trivia *Though he is not a Hun, Chi-Fu can be seen as an antagonist, especially to Mulan. He is the one who ordered her father to go to war, silencing her protests. He also encouraged Shang to execute Mulan for lying to the army, regardless of her recent acts of heroism but Shang refuses and chose to spare her for saving his life. This is all due to his hatred and absolute loathing for women, which is never explained. This is also lead to lose his job when Mulan becomes a hero. He is the second character to have negative attitudes and opinions for women and girls, the first is Gaston in Beauty and the Beast. However, while Gaston believes that a woman should stay ditzy and brainless, not read or think, and be stuck in the home keeping house and raising sons, Chi-Fu further believes that women should keep silent in a man's presence and just exist in this world. *Although Chi-Fu does not appear in Mulan II, the royal advisor to Lord Chin, ruler of the kingdom of Qui-Gong, strongly resembles him and has a similar job. *Chi Fu means "to bully." Particularly fitting to his personality. Category:Mulan characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Asian characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains